


Former Happiness and the War Inside My Head.

by SlytherinBtch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinBtch/pseuds/SlytherinBtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Former Happiness and the War Inside My Head.

How did i fall so low? How do i touch   
the sky once more? Like when i so soared high.  
When did it all go wrong? When did so much  
happy turn to sad? I just want to cry.  
When did it become all about the blade?  
When did another cut become the most   
urgent thing in my life? I was afraid   
of pain, and now it's all I crave. Come close  
to the vein and still feel numb. Just a bit  
more pain and then it’s all over. No more  
anger, hurting, or numbness. I admit  
I don’t know how to talk about the war  
going on in my head. About if I  
should just make the final cuts, or just cry.


End file.
